Life Is Strange: At Deaths Door Episode 8
by 0ChloePrice0
Summary: Another episode down so stay tuned for more!


Life Is Strange

Episode Eight

At Death's Door

"I'm...dead?" I said a second time only to close my eyes and feel pain all over my body as the pain grew more and more.

"Oh god what is this feeling? I can't move...I can't scream...no...I'm trapped in my own body?" I thought as I could barely hear the doors slam as the sirens would come on.

"I can still talk inside my head but...this pain is like nothing I have ever felt before...it's hell." I said as the workers would put a breathing mask on me.

"This isn't working...she's losing alot of blood." One guy said as the other would straighten my body out as the pain shot out like a fire.

"THIS HURTS!" My thoughts would scream out as my whole body grew limp and dead.

"I want to wake up...I have to wake up to say something...anything...I need to prove I'm alive." I thought but without the ability to move my body I was out of luck.

"We're almost at the hospital." The guy said as I would begin to lose hope.

"Is this my fate? William was killed by a driver running a stop light...I tried fixing it only for Chloe to be paralyzed in a car crash...and now I'm the one that gets hit by a car? Arcadia Bay sure fucking loves running red lights." I thought as they would stop and roll me to the emergancy room as I would just stop thinking about everything.

Back at Chloe's house William, David, Joyce and Chloe were all sitting in the living room and talking.

"So dad, it's great seeing you again." Chloe said as William would smile.

"Good to see you too sweety, but we need to talk about you smoking pot." He said as Chloe would wave a hand.

"Dad it's okay, and besides my buyer is chill." Chloe said as William would fold his arms sending Chloe's head down.

"Chloe, I know it's been a hard time for you, but pot is never the answer." He said as Chloe would sigh and nod.

"Okay...I'll...stop using it." Chloe said as William would hug her.

"Maybe with Chloe's real father back in her life she can start making the right choices...and Chloe I'm sorry I've been hard on you but...I really want the best out of you and know you can succeed in life, you showed me that over and over...you just need role models to help you...and I'm sure with Max and William you can be a better you." David said as Chloe would sigh.

"Listen...sorry for being such an ass these years...it got hard on me and...I know you only wanted what's best and...I was just mad at myself and took it out on the wrong people...I'm sorry for being like that to you David." Chloe said as David would hug Chloe.

"And I'm sorry for everything as well...I just want to protect everyone...that's why I wanted to set up camera's in Blackwell...because I had a very serious hunch that wasn't as he seemed...and I was scared I would have lost you...or someone else, I look out for others before myself and I know I might get angry but I try to get help...but I just want you to know I am always here for you if you wver want to talk, and you still have the picture I gave you." David said as Chloe would nod and hug back.

"This is so beautiful." Joyce said crying as she would wipe the tears from her eyes.

"And I'm sorry mom...for being a brat." Chloe said as Joyce would run over and hug Chloe.

"It's okay Chloe...you have people that want to see you succeed." Joyce said as Chloe would nod.

At the hospital my thoughts would awaken only to hear silence.

"I'm dead?" I said only to hear the door open and close as footsteps would approach me.

"We did the tests and worked on her the best we can...she has alot of miracles...but she needs to be flown into New York to undergo an experimental treatment." One doctor said as my mind would scream.

"NEW YORK?!" My thoughts screamed as the doctor would sigh.

"Would her HMO even let this be done?" The doctor said.

"It has too...or she could look at a two point five million dollar bill." Another doctor said.

"Spare the treatment and kill me already." I thought wishing my voice would work.

"Well we have to get her there now." A doctor said as I would try to speak only for nothing to happen.

"I can't leave Arcadia Bay! Chloe...oh...Chloe probably got her wish when she said she wanted me dead...or in a fucking coma...or both." I thought as I would hear myself being pushed out and into an elevator only to head to the roof.

"I...guess I am really leaving...well...goodbye Arcadia Bay, was really nice knowing you." I thought as I would be put in a helicopter as it would lift into the air and carry me to New York.

Back at Joyce's house Chloe would stretch out on her bed and sigh.

"God...on days like this it sure is nice to be back home right Max?" Chloe said only to hear silence.

"Max?" Chloe said again getting up and looking around.

"Wait...Max was in the living room when I came in...where is she?" Chloe added getting up and leaving the room as she would head downstairs and enter the living room.

"Dad?" Chloe said as William would turn to her.

"Yes sweety? What is it?" William would ask as Chloe would look around.

"Have you seen Max? I mean I remember seeing her today but then after we had that talk...I'm not sure." Chloe said as William would shrug.

"I thought she was in your room." William said as Chloe would check in the garage and the kitchen where Joyce was making dinner.

"Chloe? What's wrong sweety?" Joyce said as Chloe got more worried.

"I can't find Max...I have no idea where she went." Chloe said taking her beanie off and holding it in her hands.

"I'm sure she must have went for a walk." Joyce said as Chloe would nod.

"I'm going out to find her...I'll be back in a bit." Chloe said rushing outside and getting in her truck.

"Max...oh god Max I hurt you...you must never want to speak to me again...but I am more then sorry for how I treated you...and I want you now more then ever." Chloe said pulling out of the driveway and heading down the street.

Chloe stopped at a four way intersection as she would look around to find candles and flowers as a woman would walk over and place some flowers down.

"Woah...did someone die lady?" Chloe said as the woman would give her a stern look before leaving.

"Real mature lady!" Chloe yelled as she would make a turn and continue searching.

"Where is Max?" Chloe said going into town and stopping at the Two Whales diner.

"This is Max's favorite place...well the pop tarts favorite place." Chloe mused as she got out and headed inside.

"Yo peeps! Anyone see Max Caulfield?" Chloe yelled as a person would look up.

"You got my money?" he would say getting up as Chloe would clap her hands.

"Frank Bowers! How have you been my man?" Chloe said walking over as Frank would fold his arms.

"Alot better with my fucking money!" Frank would say as Chloe would wave a hand.

"I got you okay man?" Chloe said as Frank sat back down.

"You fucking better because if you don't then bad thing's are going to happen." Frank said as Chloe would sit down.

"Look Frank I'll get you your money okay? I'm just trying to find my wife Maxine Caulfield." Chloe said as Frank would look at Chloe.

"Don't fucking care if your looking for your cat, long as I got my money I don't give a fuck." Frank said as Chloe would sigh.

"And to think if it hadn't been for Max you would have been dead by that storm...or hell dead by that abyss, but I guess she's not hero enough." Chloe said getting up as Franks eyes shot straight at Chloe.

"Hold on a fucking minute...Max Caulfield...I remember her now!" Frank said as Chloe would nod.

"Well...do you know where she is?" Chloe said as Frank would rub his chin.

"Come in my RV...there's some news I want to tell you." Frank said getting up as they both would leave the diner and enter the RV.

"So...where is she?" Chloe said as Frank would sit down in the drivers seat.

"Sit down...your not going to like this." He said as Chloe would sit down.

"Your fucking scaring me Frank...and you don't really scare me which is fucking new." Chloe said as Frank would pull out and leave to the four way intersection.

"We're here." He said getting out as Chloe would get out and follow him to the candles and flowers.

"This is the same place I saw that woman place flowers down at...asked if someone died and she gave me crazy eyes and left." Chloe said as Frank would sigh.

"Hit and run...I was in the RV and saw it happen...dialed the ambulance and pulled out when they arrived...was a horrible sight...girl lay there twisted and contorted...lifeless eyes and abroken body." He said as Chloe would look at him.

"So?" Chloe said as Frank looked at her.

"She was wearing a jane doe shirt...gray sweater and blue pants...ring any bells?" Frank said looking at Chloe as she became pale.

"N...N...No...please...not her..." Was the only thing Chloe would say as Frank would shake his head.

"Hit her head on...ambulance rushed her out but...don't know if she passed on the way or not." Frank said as all life drained from Chloe.

"Y...Your lying...please...your lying Frank don't joke about this." Chloe said as a crack would enter her voice and tears would stream down her face.

"Sorry Chloe...wish I had better news." Frank said as Chloe would fall to her knees and bring her hands up to her head only to scream.

"GOD NO PLEASE NOT HER! NOT MY MAX! NOOOOOOOOO PLEASE!" Chloe screamed as she would sob hard falling to the ground as Frank would fold his arms and look away.

We arrived at the New York hospital as the doctors would wheel me in to the emergancy room as I would hear the doctors.

"Okay this is still in testing and may not work...but if it does, she will be awake." A doctor said as I would try to roll my eyes.

"And I'll be screaming in pain too." I said as another doctor would pull out a needle with an experimental liquid.

"God I hope this works." He said inserting it into my spine and pushing down on the plunger as a minute later my eyes would open.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I would weakly scream as the doctors would all hold their faces with their hands.

"It worked!" One doctor said as they hugged each other.

"It will heal and reset all damaged bones and injury...it will take a week." They said as I would try to adjust my vision as a doctor would come over to me.

"Do you remember your name?" He said as I would look at him.

"M...Maxine...Caulfield." I managed to blurt out as the doctor would give a thumbs up.

"We need to get her in a room." A doctor said as they would check me out before sending me over to a room as they would pick me up and lay me on the bed while I would weakly cry.

"It's okay Max, you'll be in pain for a couple days while the medicine takes effect, but within the week you should be right back to normal." The doctor said putting a cover over me as they would turn on the TV.

"Oh god...Revenge...of the nerds? This is...hell." I weakly said as I would close my eyes and try to rest through the pain.

Over at Joyce's house Chloe would enter and slam the door as she would fall to her knees and begin to cry only for Joyce to come out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god Chloe what's wrong?" Joyce said as Chloe would hold her head.

"Max...Max is dead mom." Chloe would say as Joyce would back up only for William to walk out of the living room.

"What's wrong?" William said as Joyce would repeat what Chloe had said as William would cover his mouth.

"A hit and run...a car ran a red light and hit Max head on...Frank saw everything." Chloe said as Joyce would hold her head.

"Not her...not our little Max...god not her." Joyce said crying as William would hold her.

"And the worst part is I was a fucking horrible wife to her...I should be the one dead...not her." Chloe cried bringing her legs up to her chest as she would continue to sob.

"What's going on here?" David said as they would tell him only for him to fall back.

"Oh...no...tell me this isn't real..." David said shaking his head and turning to sit down on the couch.

"We were going to...get married...I have noone now..." Chloe said in between sobs as time stood still in the house.

Days past in the hospital as I was hand fed food as the pain would begin to settle as I would look at the TV and groan.

"What I wouldn't give to go ape with Warren right about now...god I miss Planet Of The Apes movies so much." I said sighing and turning my head only to hear something come on the TV.

"Are you cereal right now?" I said as the theme song of My Little Pony began to play only for me to grow wide eyed.

"Okay...this is alot different than what I'm used to...and I like it." I said as I would watch the episode and smile.

"God if Chloe ever found out I was watching this...I would not be living it down." I said laughing only to feel a bit of pain as I would lie back in bed.

"Or Warren for that matter...imagine me explaining the show to him, he's a science nerd...not a little girl." I said sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

"Arcadia Bay seems so far away from me...all my friends and loved ones...it feels hella weird to be in a big city like New York just for treatment...I doubt even my parents know I was hit by a car."  
I said sighing and shaking my head.

"Guess everything in my pockets is broken...can't even remember Chloe's number...great Max...your a girl in a big city that might chew you up and spit you out." I said as a nurse would come in.

"Hello sweety." She said as I would smile.

"Hi ma'am." I said as she would walk over and check me out.

"Are you alright for today? Are you in alot of pain?" She said turning me over as I would wince.

"I'm still in a bit of pain but it's beginning to fade." I said as she would place me back.

"That must have been a scary experience for you! It's a miracle beyond miracle that you survived." The nurse said as I would sigh.

"Did...anything survive in my backpack?" I asked as she would shake her head.

"Most objects in it were broken, even the camera you had was broken to peices." She said as I would sigh loudly.

"Ugh...Victoria gave me that camera...it cost like six thousand dollars." I said as she would grow wide eyed.

"Jesus! I really do hope you have a warrenty for that camera." She said as I would shrug.

"Might have to ask Victoria when I get back to Arcadia Bay." I said as the nurse would smile.

"Really? My aunt works as one of the teachers there." She said as I would look at her.

"Who is that?" I said as she would laugh.

" ." She said as my eyes would widen.

"Oh god! Please can you find some way of contacting her? Maybe she can help me get in touch with Chloe." I said pleading as the nurse would take out her phone and message .

"Hopefully she will respond." She said as I would smile.

"What's your name?" I asked as she would smile.

"Why my name is Denise." She said as I would shake her hand.

"Thanks." I said as she would wave a hand.

"Don't mention it sweety." She said as the phone began to ring as she would take it.

"Oh hello Aunty Grant." She would say talking only to nod and hand me the phone.

"Hello ." I said as I heard a happy sigh.

"Oh god Max...we had thought...news of the accident reached all of Arcadia Bay and everyone has been worried sick over you." said as I would lay back.

"Yeah...they took me to the New York hospital and treated me...I should be set to go home in a couple of days." I said.

"That's great to hear Max." said happy to hear my voice.

" ...can you tell Warren to let Chloe know that I'm alive and I'll be home soon." I said giving the address.

"Okay I will." replied.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling.

"No problem, and we'll all be here for you when you come back." said as I would hand the phone to Denise who talked to her a bit more before hanging up.

"There you go now." She said as I would nod.

"I better get my phone and get the sim card out of it...I can then get a new phone and replace the card so I can have all my contacts back." I said as Denise would nod.

"But for now get some rest okay?" She said as I would nod and close my eyes.

The next day Chloe would be a wreck at the Two Whales diner as Joyce would shake her head.

"She won't eat or drink and she hasn't said a word...she only cries." Joyce said pouring the officer a cup of coffee.

"Wow...that is...horrible." The officer said as the door would open up to reveal Warren.

"Why hello there." Joyce would say waving.

"Oh hi! I'm looking for a Chloe Price?" He said as she would point.

"But what would you want with my daughter?" She said as Warren would think on the words told him.

"Well Max is alive and she's recovering in the New York hospital." He said as Joyce would drop the pot.

"What did you just say?" Hoyce said trembling as Warren would repeat.

"CHLOE!" Joyce screamed as Chloe would shoot her head up and get out of the seat running to Joyce and Warren.

"What is it?" She asked as Warren would look at her.

"Max is at the New York hospital and is recovering, she should be home soon." He said as Chloe would grab him.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Don't talk about my dead wife!" She yelled as Warren would wave his hands.

"I'm telling the truth! passed on the message! She has a neice in New York that's taking care of Max." Warren said as Chloe would take her hands off Warren and hold her head.

"My baby...my baby needs me...oh god Max." She cried as Joyce would go over the counter and hug Chloe.

"Thank you so much Warren...take a seat and I will fix you breakfast." She said as Warren would scratch his head.

"I don't have any money ." He said as Joyce would shake her head.

"It's on the house hun." She said as Warren would nod.

"Thank you ." He said as Joyce would smile.

"No...thank you, Chloe's been so sad ever since she heard..." Joyce began before going silent as Chloe would rub her eyes.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you Warren...I've just been so...emotional." Chloe said sighing and hugging Warren.

"Don't worry Chloe, I bet Max misses you lots." Warren said hugging Chloe.

"Well after what I did to her...I don't blame her if she hates my guts and never wants to see me again." Chloe said breaking the hug as her and Warren would sit down.

"What's up? You know I can lend an ear if you want." He said as she would sigh.

"Something happened and I took it out on her instead of facing reality and accepting thing's." She said sighing as Warren would sigh as well.

"Yeah, everyone really misses Max, they are planning a big surprise for her at the Maxine Caulfield Academy." Warren said as Chloe's head shot up.

"The what?" Chloe said as Warren would nod.

"Max got to school and their was this huge crowd cheering, and then Principal Wells revealed a statue of her and renamed Blackwell to Maxine Caulfield Academy, Max owns the whole school now." Warren said as Chloe's jaw would drop.

"THEY GAVE HER BLACKWELL?!" Chloe screamed as Joyce and the other customers turned to look at them as Warren nodded.

"Yeah...it's pretty wild." Warren said as Chloe would hold her hands to her face.

"That's my Max." She would say looking up at the ceiling.

I was moved to the hospital in Arcadia Bay as I was put in a room only to feel dizzy.

"What's happening...I should be be-" I said only to fall into a black abyss as the doctors would rush around me.

"She's losing vitals!" The doctor said as another doctor would shake his head.

"What's going on? The treatment should have worked!" Another docter yelled as they would rush me to emergancy as in the entrance Chloe and the rest would arrive.

"They are keeping Max here for a day while she..." a nurse said as she got a call.

"What? But I thought the treatment worked! Oh god no." She said sighing and shaking her head only for Chloe to grab her.

"What's happening? Tell me!" Chloe said as the nurse would sigh.

"Max is losing vitals...the treatment...is attacking her cells." She said as Chloe would look at her.

"What floor?" Chloe asked as the nurse would shake her head.

"I can-" She began as Chloe would get in her face.

"Last chance." Chloe said as the nurse would reply with the number as Chloe would shove her and race to the emergancy room.

"NO NO NO NO!" Chloe screamed running only to be stopped.

"Your not allowed here." He said as Chloe would bawl her fists up.

"LET ME SEE HER DAMNIT!" She screamed rushing for my room as the doctor would grab her coat.

"BACK OFF!" Chloe screamed shoving the doctor as she would enter and run to me.

"There is a possibility that she wont make it." The doctor said sighing only to see Chloe.

"Ma'am! Your not allowed here!" He said as Chloe would hug me.

"Your not going baby...no...Max I love you...I've been holding love in my heart for you ever since you came through that door that day...I miss your smile and your beauty." Chloe said as the doctors would try to pull her away.

"Please Max...I need you in my life..." Chloe pleaded with me crying as she would bury her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry about everything I did...I'm sorry about hitting you and hurting you like I did...I never meant those thing's I said baby...I was just mad at myself and I let it out on you." Chloe cried as my vitals dropped.

"Please...please Max." Chloe cried only to hear the monitor flatline as she would hold me as the doctors would try to pull Chloe off.

"Ma'am...she's dead." A doctor said as Chloe would hold me tight and began to sob as they would pull her off and send her outside as Chloe would begin screaming.

"God...d...date it." A doctor said turning around and sighing.

"Chloe..."

"At...Five in the evening..." The doctor began.

"Not...like...this..."

"Maxine Caulfield..." The doctor continued rubbing his eyes.

"Just...alittle more..."

"Is pronounced dead." He finally said pulling the covers over me as they would unhook me.

"No"

"We should probably let them know...and inform the next of kin." The doctor said as most would leave the room

Your story is not finished

This is not your destiny

You have so much more to experience

The voice began to surround me as I felt a glow light within me as it spread throughout my body and came into me.

Live Maxine Caulfield...and be the hero Arcadia Bay and the world need

And as the last word was spoken the light would heal every cell as I would shoot up and breath deeply as the doctors around me would fall back.

"W...WHAT IN THE NAME?!" A doctor screamed as another would hit the emergancy button sounding the alarm.

"Ugh...a...voice?" I said rubbing my head as doctors would come in only to back up.

"B...B...But she was dead! H...How is this?" A doctor said as they rushed to my side and checked me out.

Back in the front Chloe was crying hysterically as Joyce would hug her only to hear the alarm go off.

"What's going on?" William said as Rachel would bust in the hospital.

"Guys I am sorry but I have been swamped, and then I heard about Max but I couldn't find the time with alot going on and...oh god Chloe I am so sorry." Rachel said as William would wave.

"It's...a lot to take in." William said as the nurse would run to the counter.

"This is wild! Max is alive!" The girl said as Chloe's head would snap up.

"MAX!?" Chloe screamed as she ran back to the emergancy room and threw open the doors as she would see me alive.

"MAX!" Chloe screamed running at me and hugging me as she would kiss my face.

"Chloe...I'm sorry." I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"No...no no no I'm sorry...I'm a monster for what I did to you...I didn't eat or sleep or anything since I found out...I've been such a mess without you." Chloe cried hugging me.

"Chloe I love you...I just want you to be happy." I said as she would look in my eyes.

"Your the only thing that makes me happy...you give me so much love and I don't know why...I know you always say that I mean so much to you but...after what I did...I wouldn't blame you if you never want to marry me, or see me again." Chloe would say rubbing her eyes as I would kiss her.

"Your the light of my life Chloe...you mean so much to me...ever since that day at the lighthouse I tried to find some way of saving you, to have you near me...and I did it, I not only saved everryone in Arcadia Bay...I also found Rachel and you have your father back." I said as we hugged.

"And you have a fucking school!" Chloe said as I would laugh.

"Yeah...the Max Caulfield Academy." I said as we both would laugh as the doctors would try to move Chloe.

"No!" Chloe said hugging me as I would push her back some.

"Let the doctors study me baby, I'll be fine." I said as Chloe would shake her head.

"I'm not losing you." Chloe said as I would smile.

"I know...we still have our wedding." I said as Chloe would smile.

"Ma'am we need to check Max, we will call you when you can pick her up." The doctor said as Chloe would back up.

"I know you don't want to leave me Chloe...but I'll only be in here for a bit...go outside and wait for me." I said as she would nod and leave.

Chloe would head back to the entrance smiling as everyone would gather around her.

"She's alive...and she looks better then ever." Chloe said as they all sighed.

"Max is going to worry me to an early grave." Joyce said as Rachel would smile.

"The main thing is that she's back." Rachel said as they waited as I would come out minutes later as the gang would all hug me.

"Max...thank god your alive." They said as I would smile.

"Thanks guys...it's been such a ride...I'm sorry I put everyone through so much hurt." I said as they shook their heads.

"We worry about you sweety." William said as Chloe would hug me from behind.

"I love all of you." I said as we would all hug only to break the embrace as I would fill out some papers and wait as they would approve me.

"Now let's go...I am hella hungry right now." I said as we all laughed and left the hospital.

As we began the drive home Chloe would lay against my shoulder as everyone would talk about how glad they were that I was alive.

"Yeah...it all felt so unreal...I'm just glad everything's good now." I said closing my eyes and opening them again only to find that time had stopped.

"What...g...guys?" I said looking out the window to find the car and surrounding area frozen as I would panic.

"No...no no no no...what's happening now?" I said closing my eyes.

"Hey Max?" Chloe said as I would open my eyes and look at Chloe as she would look at me worried.

"Are you okay?" She asked as I would close my eyes again and open them to find time stopped again.

"W...What's going on?" I said looking at my hand only to notice I had held my thumb and pinkie out.

"Huh?" I said letting my hand rest as time would move forward.

"No way." I said making the same gesture as time stopped.

"I can...stop time?"

On the next Life Is Strange

"And the winner of the Everyday Hero's is..." The announcer would say

"So what do you think for the matching table and chair sets for the wedding?" Chloe said smiling.

"I...have a destiny?" I said falling back as a light figure would stand over me.


End file.
